Fateful Friend
by AVPMforever
Summary: The year is 1986, and a 13 year old muggle comes across a six year old Harry Potter living at the Dursleys. The two quickly bond, Jessica being the only light in the darkness that is life at the Dursleys. How will their friendship effect each other, is Jessica the guardian Harry needs, and what does Dumbledore have to do with any of this?


**Well, here's chapter 1 of this fic. I have the story line planned out and it should take around ten chapters. Keep in mind that this story takes place in 1986, so none of the Harry Potter Books have been written. This is a plot bunny that I've had for a while, and I finally decided to write it down. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer:**All characters but Jessica belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. No copy right infringement intended

**Chapter 1: A Strange Boy**

"Bye Katie!" Called out Jessica as she walked off down the street, swinging her backpack up onto her shoulder. School had finally ended for the day and she intended to spend her afternoon watching Doctor Who reruns. She knew it was nerdy, but she loved the mix of science and fantasy. Pushing a streak of blonde hair behind her ear, Jessica stopped and turned around as she noticed a sudden flash of movement.

Sprawled on the ground was the skinniest boy she had ever seen. Bright green eyes were hidden behind a pair of slightly bent glasses, and clothes three times to large for him hung off of his boney structure. The most peculiar thing about him though, was a lightening shaped scar in the corner of his forehead.

Next to the kid were to extremely fat people, this emphasized even more by the younger boy's skinniness. One of them looked to be about six or seven and he was pointing at the boy laughing callously at his misfortune. The other one appeared to be around forty with a tight fitting suit and a large black moustache. Shockingly, he seemed to have been the one to have pushed the scrawny kid. Now he seemed to be yelling profanities at him, spittle flying in all directions.

I stared for a second, dumbfounded, before anger started to bubble inside me. Who was this man, and what right did he have to treat that boy so poorly. It took all my strength not to go over there and start yelling at him myself. He finally seemed to have finished berating the boy and he continued walking on holding the fat kid's hand, not even sparing a backwards glance to the boy who was desperately trying to catch up. Silent tears were streaming down his face, yet he was acting extremely maturely for someone who looked no older than four.

As I watched the odd group disappear down the road I made a split second decision, and started following them at a safe distance. I wasn't quite sure what made me do it, but I had felt a connection with the small boy, and I thought that I should at least check up on him.

The group turned off of the main road, and onto a side street called Privet Drive. It was funny, I'd lived in this town for thirteen years and yet I had never noticed the street before. They continued down the street, before stopping in front of number four. There was nothing particularly special about this house, as it looked identical to all the others on the street, yet something felt off about it to me, like I didn't want to look at it. Pushing that feeling aside I continued on, this time going through the bushes instead of along the path. The family (if you could call it that) had entered the house and after crawling under a freshly trimmed rose bush, I came up outside a window looking into the living room.

Amazingly, the window had been propped open to let in some air, so not only could I see the three boys, but I could also hear them.

"Now Dudders, wasn't that a fun day at the park? Now, you go upstairs and play with your toys and mummy will be back soon to make you a snack." Came the gruff deep voice of the older man.

"But Daddy, I want ice cream NOW!" The fat younger child whined, Dudders I assumed. I noticed that the smaller kid still hadn't said anything, but was standing quietly, staring at the floor. The large man rounded on him, and giving him a glare that Jessica thought he most certainly didn't deserve, he bellowed "You heard Dudley boy, go and get him some ice cream!" And without a word the child ran off to do what he was told, the idea of getting ice cream of his own never coming up.

Jessica watched silently, anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Who was this man and what right did he have to treat that poor boy so badly? She was tempted to go into the house and give the man a piece of her mind, but she knew she couldn't. After all, she was just a stupid kid, she'd probably get arrested. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave.

Bending down from the window sill to give her knees a break, Jessica saw a silver car pulling into the driveway. Having just enough time to jump into a bush, her spying skills were limited to just hearing. A tall skinny lady got out of the car and headed into the house, Jessica could hear her being greeted by the fat man and his son excitedly, but not a word from the little boy. She could now hear the woman talking in a high pitched voice proclaiming loudly how she had missed her "Dudders".

"Oh Duddly-poo are you excited to see Piers tonight? We're going to have chocolate cake for dessert! Oh, Vernon, have you found anyone to look after the boy yet? We're going to be gone five hours..."

Jessica cringed inwardly at the term "boy". Obviously the little kid was in the care of these people, but how and why they treated him so horribly she couldn't understand. She was dragged out of her thoughts as the booming voice of the man who had been called "Vernon" said

"No, no one wants the little brat! He'll have to stay here on his own."

"No he won't, he'd destroy the house!"

"No I wouldn't Aunt Petunia."

Jessica took a deep breath, this was the first time she had heard the kid speak. Apparently that awful woman was his aunt, maybe he was just visiting then.

"Shut up boy! Now Petunia, we'll just lock him in his room, there's nothing else to do. We can't bring with us."

"Are you sure, we could still call around, we don't have to leave until 5. I don't see why just because his parents were stupid enough to get themselves killed, we have to deal with him."

"Now now Petunia, I'll make sure that the freak is locked up tight."

Jessica lay quivering in the bush, too disgusted by what she had heard to move. That poor parentless boy, was stuck living with those pigs. Jessica looked down at her watch and saw that it was three thirty, checking to make sure no one was looking out the window, she grabbed her bag and ran for home. She had an appointment with number four privet drive that night.

**So, like, hate, love? Any feedback or ideas would be appreciated. I enjoy constructive critiscism, but no flames please!**


End file.
